Revenge for Love
by AmazinglyCool
Summary: Kou and Futaba had a unconvey love in middle school. Will fate bring them back together? Rated M for later Chapter. See inside for full Summary...
1. Chapter 1

First of all, **Disclaimer. I do not own this manga or the picture. Of course this ideal comes from the awesome author who actually wrote the manga; Sakisaka, Io . She's awesome and this story is here because of her, so thank you! **

* * *

**_ Summary: Futaba and Kou had feelings for each other in middle school, but they didn't tell each other. One day, Kou's friends asked if Futaba and Kou are dating. Futaba's embarrassment made her said very mean things about guys. She told Kou's friend that he was annoying and that's why she hated all guys. Kou accidentally heard it and walked away with his friend. Then they didn't talk anymore. And suddenly, Kou transferred school. They were separated until their first year in high school when they met each other again. Kou is determine to make Futaba fall in love with him and get his revenge for what she did to him in middle school. What will happen between them? Stay tune..._**

Hi, you all will be wondering who's telling the story, right? Well, it's me. I'm short, small, and not good with boys. My name is Futaba. And during my middle school year, I've been having trouble getting along with boys. I always think that they're violent, noisy, and messy in class. But among these kind of guys, Kou from the classroom next door seem different. That's why it's okay if it's him. Kou have a nice atmosphere and his voice is not low, just like a girl. He has black hair with long eye lashes. He's slender and has a small build. He has a great smiled, and whenever he walked by, I would sneak a peak and look at him. I wanted to be friend with him because he sounds like a nice guy.

One day, as my friends and I was passing by the playground and we saw a bunch of guys playing tag. Yumi stopped and talked to one of the guy. "Naitou what are you guys playing?"

"Cops and robbers," he said with a smiled. Yumi have liked Naitou since when we start our middle school year. And it makes me jealous when she's trying her best to get Naitou to notice her.

"Cops and robbers?" Yumi said in a amazement. I slowly came from behind Yumi and there behind Naitou was Kou. He looked over at my directions and there our eye met for the first time. I looked down in surprised. "I want to play too," asked Yumi

"Ehh? You really want to play. Sure you can play," replied Naitou. Yumi smiled at Naitou again. Other people join us.

"Futaba should play too," Yumi suggested for me. I looked back and Kou was already looking at me. Suddenly I have the urge to look down again.

"Sure I don't mind," I said as I cover my face with my hand. It's the first time that Kou have looked at me.

"Okay! Here we go" Naitou said after we picked out our team. How long since I've play cops and robbers? I thought. I thought I should hide since I'm a robber. As I ran, I saw a small house. I crouch down and there was Kou.

"Ah.." I said as Kou turned around. "Sorry, I'll go to another spot," I said as I turned away. Kou grabbed my arm as he pulled me back.

"You can't right now. The cops are here," he said as he step in front of me and look out for cops. I looked at the bush where Kou is looking.

"Ah, it's true. Thanks."

"Yeah," he replied as he concentrate on the cops. I looked at him and daze off into his arms. He's pretty strong, I thought. That surprise me how he grabbed my arm. His neck is pretty cute, I thought again. He lean back. "Waoh, that was close. We can be seen here." The next moment I knew, he was up to my face. He was so close I could smell his shampoo. And sweat; I guess this is how guys smells like. I was still thinking about it and the next moment I knew he turned around and looked at me. I blushed stupidly while looking at him.

"Hey," someone called from nearby. "I think someone is behind the house."

"Stay here," Kou said as he runs forward.

"I knew it. I knew someone was behind the house. Get him," and before I knew it, Kou was caught. He laughed at it. I went closer while hiding in the bush. If an ally tagged him, then he can be free. There I saw Kou in a circle and outside that said jail. He looked straight like he's bored. I have to help him, I thought. Since he sacrifice himself, I have to save him. Wait for me Kou. As I pop out from the bush, I dash to him. I'll save you, I thought. I ran towards him and he looked at me. At the end, I got caught.

I sat next to him in the circle. "I plan to save you but..." At times like this, what should we talk about. And again, I couldn't stop but look at his neck.

"Um.. Thanks," he said while still looking ahead. "When Futaba was running towards me, I felt pretty... no incredibly happy." Kou is different from other guys. I'm totally fine with him.

"Yeah," I could hear my voice trembling.

"Yeah," he replied.

After that, whenever we saw each other, our eyes would meet. Then look away for a moment, and look back at each other again. One day, as I was walking home from school, it started to rain really hard. And so I took shelter in a temple near by. As I looked to my right, Kou was on the other side. I guess Kou is also taking a shelter from the rain too. He looked at me and then bow. I bow back at him. "It started pouring," he began.

"Yeah." Ah, I shouldn't say yeah. I should have said something else. Though I don't dislike Kou, I felt nervous around him. Just by looking at his big brown eyes would give me butterflies. This is as if.. I have feeling towards Kou. And then just the thought of this make me blush. I need to change the subject. "Kou, are you going to the firework festival?"

"Eh?" he said as he looked at me. I blushed more just by him looking at me. Arg, I should say that. "I wonder if Yumi will go. I'll ask her," I said trying to like I was embarrassed. So embarrassing.

"You can use this," he said as he toss me a shirt.

"Eh? A gym uniform?"

"You'll catch a cold. So use that to wipe your hair. Don't worry I haven't wear it... just once," he said.

"What? You wear it once?"

"Haha" and then he smiled at me. Surprisingly, he laugh pretty loud.

"Never mind, I'll use it. Thanks."

"Yeah. Go ahead." As I wipe my hair I thought to myself. What kind of expression is he making right now. I wonder if Kou have the same feeling.

The next day, I went to his classroom and returned his shirt. "You're gym uniform. Thanks.

"Right, then see you" he said as I turn around. "Wait. The festival... Are you going?"

"Eh?"

"Did you already have plan with your friends?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then during summer vocation at seven O'clock by the clock at Sankaku station," he said while covering his face with is hand. Then he looked at me. Is he asking me to go to the festival with him.

"Oh. What are you two doing," said one of Kou's friends as he came out from the classroom.

"Just taking back what I borrow," Kou said as he went inside the classroom.

"Eh? That's all," Kou friend sounded like he got rejected. He looked at me. "Hey, is nothing really going on between you guys? Tell me please!" Ahh, I'm not good with guys. "Come on. Tell me~

"Stop it. You're annoying," and then I realized that I've been blushing. I wasn't just blushing, I was angry. Angry to the fact that this guy is persistent to know what is between us. "That's why I don't like guys." Only Kou will I not dislike. And the rest, I will dislike them. "You're just like idiot," I spout some more. I hate myself. Why am I saying these things. "That's why I hate all guys," Kou walked out of the classroom. Did he heard what I said, I thought. He walked behind his friend as they went away from me. Maybe I shouldn't say those words. But maybe Kou will understand right? He knows that he's different right? And before I even realized myself, I had already doubted myself. The next day when our eyes met, he look away and never looked back. He put his head down as he walked pass me. He must have hate me, I thought. After that, he never looked at me anymore. I can't help but say to myself: don't worry. Kou knows he's different. He already ask you to the festival. You can just apologize then.

During the day of the festival, I waited. And waited. And waited. After awhile I began to lose faith. Maybe he misunderstand. Maybe he hates me now. Or to began, maybe he didn't invite me and was just joking with me. Maybe that was just a joke.

"Kou transferred school," Yumi told me.

"Kou transferred?" I asked not believing it.

"Yeah, he transferred right after the festival." One the day that we got back from summer vocation, Kou transferred. He left without even saying goodbye. After that, I was lonelier. Even though, I may smile, it wasn't like it use to be anymore.

One day again, it was pouring raining outside when I walked home. As usual, I went to the temple for shelter. I looked to my right and there was no Kou. My smiled turn into a sad one. There's no way he could be there, I said to myself. And I thought of our old conversation on this temple when it was raining. And guilt was built inside of me. I put my head down and covered it with my hand. Maybe next time, I'll apologize. And when I think about it, when is next time. Of course, there will be no next time. I blew it, and that's what I deserved. But, still, can I no longer see him? And before I even knew, tears were running down my face like the rain. It hurts on the inside so much that I couldn't handle it anymore. And I've realized that I've been in love with Kou this whole time. Even though, it was stupid; I love him. But nothing started. Nothing at all. And I could see myself drift away. I wonder what kind of face Kou is making right now...Continue...

* * *

I know I haven't finish my other story, but I just couldn't get this story out of my head. Please write me a review...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't wrote in a long time. Well, I know Chapter 1 was similar to the original version of Ao Haru Ride. But starting Chapter 2, it's going to be different! It's still going to have the same twist as the original one, but I'll be adding some more smut scene into it. It might be another version, or it might just be the original one. I'm still not sure, but stay tunee... HOpe you guys like it!

* * *

A year have pass, I'm still in love with Kou constantly. Even if I regret it. Even if I can't get this emotional out of my feeling. I can't help but going back to the temper once in a while just hoping to see Kou there. Though that would not be possible.

As the two years went by, I started to lose my friend. I was alone. After Kou left, a rumor started about me. My friends stay with me, but as time pass, I'm losing them. It all started when a boy from another class confess to me. My friend Mei liked him, and when she found out that he liked me, she felt betrayed.

"You said that you didn't like him," she started.

"I don't," I said as I put my head down. I'm not good at talking back or just arguing.

"Then why did you kept talking to him. You know that he likes you. Why would you gave him hope?" Mei looked at me with a hurtful face.

"Mei, listen. I'm sorry, he was just asking for a piece of paper."

"Even so, you shouldn't provoke him."

"Mei-"

"Don't. I should've known not to trust you," she said as she walk away.

I could've stopped her. I could've apologize, but I'm not at fault, so why should I apologize. I could've tell her the truth, but will she listen to me? Will she hear me out? I hate how insecure I am. I hate how I always mess up. "Yumi!" I called after but she wouldn't stop walking, and that's the beginning of how I lost my friend. I could've ran after her an tell her the truth or even apologize, but my leg wouldn't let me, and so I stood there. Looking at my best friend walking away from me.

Yumi was one of the last person to stay with me, until the incident of Naitou. It was after school, when I found Kou's shirt in Naitou's backpack. It was the shirt that he had lend me on that rainy day when we took shelter together on the temple. I was walking down the hall when I saw him packing his stuff, and a minute he took out Kou's shirt.

Naitou looked at the door as he was about to leave then stop when he saw me. "Ah," he said.

"Um..." I hate awkward silence. It remind me of Kou. "Is that Kou's gym shirt?"

He looked down at Kou's shirt. "Ah, yeah." He said nervously and looking down.

"Sorry to ask this, but do you know where Kou's living right now?"

He looked at me unsure. "I've only seen you talked to Kou when he lend you his shirt. Why do you need to know this?" After a moment of not answer, he spoke up again. "Perhaps, do you like Kou?"

Ah, I hate question's like this. This is getting me mad. "I-I..."

He sign. "It's fine, you don't have to force yourself. If you want to know then I'll tell you. He's living in Nagasaki right now with his mother."

Naitou is really weird. In a moment, all my nervousness was gone alone with anger. "I'm sorry," I said as I kept my head down. "And thank you for telling me."

He smiled at me, then laugh. "You're weird Yoshioka. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door with his bag.

"Wait! Do you have Kou's phone?"

"Ah, that. I don't. He just called me whenever he's free and he always forget to tell me his phone number, so I don't know."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Then he walked off.

~~~The next morning

As I was about to walked into the girls bathroom, I heard someone talking about my name and I stop to listen.

"Yoshioka's a bitch."

"Right! I hate how she would act all innocent then take our guys."

"Mei, didn't she do that to you too?"

"..."

"Why are you always like that? I know you've known her for two years, but if a friend does that to you then she's not a friend. Especially, if she's Yoshioka."

Hurt by their words, I stay still like an idiot and listen to their conversation.

"You know, it's not entirely Yoshioka's fault. Come on, we know that it's not her to provoke the guys right?" Yumi voice splatted the words. "You're just jealous that she got all the guys. Instead of talking behind her back, why don't you all just Shut UP."

A tears fall beside me. Yumi... She would fight with me saying those words. Thank you Yumi, I said in my head.

"You'll see when she comes after your Naitou. We'll watch you cry, Yumi."

"I'm not even scared," she said as she walked out of the girls bathroom and stopped when she saw me. Shocked she jolt back. I quickly wipe off my tears.

"Ahh, something got into my eyes," I lied. Suddenly Yumi hugged me.

"Let's go," she said as she took me away.

"Naitou, did Kou call you?"

"No," Naitou hand me Kou's shirt. "That idiot guy forgot his shirt when he transfer. I was going to give it to him, but he hasn't called me for a now, and I can't contact him at all. I think it'll be best if you keep it. Here you go," he handed me the shirt.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you," and he walked away. I went back to the classroom, but then I saw Yumi.

"Yoshioka, why?"

"Yumi..." I started. "It's not what you think-"

"Shut up!" she yells. "I thought the stuff about you were just rumors, but now that I've seen with my own eyes, I now know what kind of friend you are," and she ran from me.

"YUmi!" I cried.

After that, middle school was a hell to me. I was alone. And Once again, I regret not taking chances. Continueee...

* * *

**Bonus~~~**

**Now in high school, Naitou and Yumi started talking again. "Morning," Naitou started.**

**"Good morning," Yumi said as she started walking away from Naitou. Naitou and Yumi were neighbors and also childhood friend. Ever since the incident with Yoshioka, they stopped talking.**

**"Naitou is so cute, don't you think so too, Yumi?"**

**"I don't care," she said as she flushed red.**

**"Yumi, you're a lier."**

**"I'm not-" she stopped when she saw Naitou walking in the hallway with his friends. Naitou looked at her then look back at his friend.**

**"I swear he was looking over her," her friend tease her. "You're so easy to read, Yumi."**

**"Shut up," she said. Her friend laugh at her.**

**"Mom, I'm home-" she gasp. "Naitou, what are you doing here?"**

**"Welcome back," he said sitting in the sofa watching movies. "I got locked out"**

**"Don't tell me you forgot your keys again?"**

**He laugh it off. "Yeah, you're mom's not home. She went shopping for food."**

**"Oh, is that so..." Standing there like an idiot, she remove her shoes, and walked into the living room. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be in my room." Yumi rushed to her room and close the door. Then she took a deep breathe. Naitou hasn't come to her house in ages, even though he used to come to her house and play with her. Why am I thinking about this stuff?! She asked herself.**

**"Hey," Naitou said as he opened her door. Yumi was reading a book and fell asleep. "Heh, silly girl," walked over to her and remove her hair from her face. His face turns apple red.**

**The next day, Yumi was helping carrying paper to another teacher's room. A guy suddenly bump her, and walk away. Usually, she would yell and make the person pick it up, but today wasn't her day. She was late to school and got scolded for being late, then she had to help the mean math teacher bring her stuff to biology class. It was just terrible. She sigh.**

**Naitou walked laughing with his friend when he saw Yumi on the floor picking up the paper. "I gotta go," he said as he rushed over to Yumi. As he ran, he could hear his friend tease him. _Whatever_, he thought. _I'm just trying to look cool for my girl. _"Here you go," he said as he hand Yumi the paper.**

**"Thanks," Yumi said quickly then rush off.**

**"Hey," Naitou called after her, but Yumi ignore him and just walk away. Naitou smirk and follow her. After handing in the paper, Naitou grabbed her hand. "Can I talked to you?"**

**"I can't," she said as she about to pass Naitou.**

**He grabbed her wrist. "Why are you running away?" he ask with a hurtful face.**

**"I'm not" Yumi started getting mad.**

**"You are," Naitou said looking at her straightly. "Why?"**

**"Cause..." tears filled her eyes. "Because," and she walked away from him.**

**Two weeks after their argument, Yumi was hanging out with her friend in the backyard. They're sitting in table with chairs.**

**"Yumi, you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm tired."**

**"Oh, I bet it's about Naitou again, right?"**

**"No..."**

**"Admit it," her friend peirce at her.**

**"I don't," she said turning the other way.**

**"Just tell us," her other friend told her. "We'll listen."**

**Yumi sign. "I like Naitou. So what?" she blushed. "But he doesn't even like me."**

**"Oh Yumi," and her friend hugged her.**

**"Yumi, you know, we'll listen so tell us when you're stress, alright?"**

**"You guys," Yumi said as a tears escape from her dreadful face. "Thank you."**

**"Hey Yumi!" Naitou called. They're window are next to each other as their house are next to each other as well. "Are you still mad at me?"**

**Yumi stood beside her curtain and make no move so that Naitou would stop calling out to her.**

**"Yumi," his voice soften. "I know that you're there. I don't know why you're mad at me, so I'm sorry."**

_**Idiot, **_**Yumi thought.**_** It's not your fault.**_

**"If you don't want to talk then I won't talk to you anymore. That's all Goodnight," he said as he close the window.**

**"Naitou!" Yumi called.**

**"Yumi!" he said as he open the window again.**

**Yumi blushed. "Meet me at the park at 8."**

**"Kay," he smiled at her. Then she closed the window. **

**"What was that?" she ask herself. "I almost had a heart attack."**

**~~~ At the Park~~~~**

**Naitou waited for Yumi at the park and sat on the swing. _Is she still mad at me_, he can't help but wonders.**

**"Hey," Yumi called. She was wear a short pink skirt, and long socks. While she wears a big jacket over her and a pink scarf around her neck.**

**_She's beauti_ful, Naitou thought. "Hey," he respond. "You know..."**

**"I'm sorry," she stated.**

**"Ah..." he looked confused. "I'm sorry too."**

**"It's cold, huh?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"There's snow on your head," she smiled at him.**

**"Oh, there is," he said as he wipe it off.**

**"I like you," she suddenly said as she smiled at Naitou. Naitou stop playing with his hair and looked at her painful face. "I wanted to tell you my feeling before I decided to put it in the pass. I know you like Yoshioka, so after this, we'll still be friend. I'll still talk to you too, so-" Yumi was interrupted by Naitou's hugged.**

**"Baka," (Baka means stupid in Japanese) he said as he hold her tighter. "Who said that I like Yoshioka? Is this why you've been avoiding me all these year?" Yumi stood still and listen to him. "The girl I like is the one that's with me right now."**

**Tears fell down her face. "You're joking right?" Yumi cried to her childhood friend.**

**He release her and looked at her eyes. "I wouldn't be joking if I did this," he said as he lean down on her and stole her kiss. Their lip gently touch as he gently press his lips into hers. A few second, he pulled away. "Do you believe me now?"**

**She nodded as she embrace him again...**

* * *

Thank you for staying with me. I really appreciated. Please R&amp;R.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I say I would, and so I apologize. Please don't give up on this chapter yet. It's just that my life have been so fucked up, and I've been really busy lately. I'll promise that I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Thank,

AmazinglyCool


End file.
